


A Warm and Sunny Spot

by AyuOhseki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amusement Parks, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuOhseki/pseuds/AyuOhseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the spring break before graduating high school, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel decide to celebrate by taking a day trip to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm and Sunny Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverts/gifts).



> Happy birthday to @inverts! Sorry there isn't much to this, and that it's so unpolished; I had to rush as I only learned your birthday was coming up two days ago, and I was busy almost all day yesterday... Still, it's OT3 fluff where everyone is happy, so I hope that works for you.

“Okay, I got the map. Are you two all sunscreened up?” Asriel asks, holding up the folded pamphlet in question.

You and Chara nod, you with enthusiasm, Chara with reservation. You think that they weren’t expecting the amusement park to be so crowded, given the way they keep glancing around and rubbing one arm. Truthfully, it’s a little crowded for your tastes too, although you understand that, it being a weekday in early spring, it’s actually not as crowded as it would normally be. It helps that it’s not just humans but a mix of humans and monsters; relations between the two races have come a long way in the past eight years, thanks in part to your ambassadorship. Either way, you’ve never been to an amusement part before and you’ve dreamed of it almost your whole life, so nothing can douse your sense of adventure.

“So what do you two want to do first?” you ask, gently elbowing Chara to make sure they’re paying attention. “I hear that the roller coasters are really great, and the lines hopefully won’t be too long this early in the morning.”

“That sounds like fun!” Asriel says, unfolding the map and looking it over. “I hear there’s one ride where you get pulled up like a thousand feet into the air and then just _drop_. Oh, and a ride where you _whoosh_ into a pool and spray water everywhere!”

“And have to smell your wet fur all day? No thanks,” Chara snarks, but they smile while they do it. “That big drop ride’s called the Tower of Terror, right? Let’s do that one.” They grin at Asriel. “I wanna see Ree crying and calling for his Mommy.”

“Shut up, Chara,” he sputters, but he laughs and pulls them in for a nose-nuzzle, which they reciprocate with open affection. It warms your heart to see it, especially since you get to join in a moment later.

It’s been a long time since the three of you were kids. Well--technically, it was really only the other day? You’re all eighteen and about to graduate high school, and spring break hit a little earlier than most other schools this year, so you all managed to set up a day trip, just the three of you, to have some fun together before it’s time for finals crunch. You drove, being the only one with a license (Chara hates to admit it but they’re terrified of being behind the wheel, and the seats don’t push back far enough for Asriel to work the pedals comfortably), and while Mom--that is, Toriel--packed you all a picnic lunch to save on food, you all made sure to save up for today to blow it all on snacks and arcade games and crappy souvenirs. It’s just part of the experience, you all insisted, and she smiled and shook her head and gave you the picnic basket anyway. It’s still in the trunk of the car in a cooler, along with the drinks you all brought.

Asriel’s grown up tall and lean, with horns curling over the back of his head, and sometimes he resembles the Absolute God of Hyperdeath except nicer and dressed in khaki shorts and a polo shirt that makes him look hilariously like a prep. You and Chara have graduated from stripes, mostly: they still wear striped stockings, which go oddly well with their torn black jean shorts, band T-shirt, and sneakers, but you’re quite content with your blouse and long tie-dye skirt and sandals. The three of you don’t look at all like you ought to go together. Still, for you, it’s enough that all of you are able to exist like this, together. This is exactly what second chances are for.

You pull away from the triple nose-nuzzle, as little as you really want to. “The Tower of Terror’s at Disney World. I think they call it something different here. I think that’s pretty close by though, so let’s do that first!”

“Yeah, you can see it from here,” Asriel says, pointing at a tower a few buildings away. A seatful of riders drop at that instant, and all three of you can hear their screams.

Chara grins wolfishly, grabs both of you by the arms, and all but starts dragging you along. You laugh soundlessly and join their pace, and Asriel does likewise. The line isn’t too long--it’s not even ten in the morning yet--and soon the three of you are strapped in together on one of the booths (by a monster ride operator, which helps Chara relax by a lot) and slowly, steadily rising over the park.

You have to admit, as the ground shrinks beneath your feet, you’re starting to get a little nervous, but it’s not enough to drown out the thrill of anticipation. You look to your right to see Chara leaning forward as far as their safety bar will let them to grin as the humans below shrink to the size of ants, while Asriel grips his safety bar like iron.

Chara elbows you both to get your attention, as if they hadn’t already had it, then excitedly says, “Check out that view! You can see for miles up here!”

You can’t quite bring yourself to let go of the bar, but you nod anyway. “It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” you say, because you can appreciate that much. “The horizon’s a misty blue.”

“It is really neat,” Asriel admits, just as the chamber reaches the top and comes to a halt.

He sucks in a little breath and grabs Chara’s hand, so you grab their other hand so he won’t feel embarrassed, and also because you want to touch them right now. They give both of you a wry smirk, affection alive in their red eyes, and then all three of you are falling, falling, falling fast and far and all of a sudden you’re very glad that you’re holding their hand because it’s making you remember things you thought you were over and you squeeze your eyes shut as your heart hammers with fear and you can’t help but expect to land on a patch of golden flowers and then all of a sudden you _stop_ , and your eyes fly open and Asriel is laughing in unbridled delight but Chara is pale and the two of you meet gazes and you realize the same instant they do that they weren’t expecting those memories either, and for some reason that makes you smile and laugh too, and for some reason so do they, and your fingers twine together and you love them a little more than you already do and always have.

The three of you are still hand-in-hand when the ride operator unlock the safety restraints, and they smile to see it, maybe thinking that the three of you are cute together. You like that idea, it makes you feel better. Once you’re free to go, you all leave hand-in-hand too, and you lean in quick and kiss Chara on the cheek once you’ve all passed the exit.

“That was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be!” Asriel is saying, leading the two of you along. “It was like I was weightless! What’d you two think?”

He turns around, all of you to one side of the exit to the rest of the people can get by. Hand still clutching Chara’s tight, you say, “It was a little more intense than I expected. Maybe a straight drop like that wasn’t a good idea.”

“Oh?” he says, lifting an eyebrow; then, “Oh. OH. Oh, man, I didn’t even think about that. Are you both okay?”

“We’re fine,” Chara says, glancing at you for confirmation; you nod. “There are worse things to flash back to, and it was great until we started going down. Maybe it’d be better if we’re going around on a track.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” you agree. That being said, Chara’s definitely right about how it wasn’t that bad. It was an unpleasant feeling, but of all the unpleasant things you’ve experienced in your life, the fall into the Underground is one of the milder ones. You know the same is true for them. “Maybe work our way up to the loop-the-loops?”

“We could try those baby swings next, work our way up this time,” he suggests, pointing to a nearby ride that even now turns its riders in a circle as they ride on, indeed, what look like strap-in swings for babies.

Chara snort-laughs. “Baby swings? Really, Ree? That’s so cute.”

“Shut up! That’s what they look like!”

You laugh too, finally releasing Chara so you can lean into Asriel. “It looks like fun,” you chime in. “It’ll be more like we’re flying than falling. What do you think, Chara?”

“I think some dumb thrill ride isn’t going to get the better of me,” they reply, rolling their eyes. “C’mon, the day is still young!”

You don’t know if they’re genuinely enthused or if they’re just being stubborn, but their vivaciousness is infectious, and you and Asriel both head over to the “baby swings” with them. It is a nice ride, too--much more mild than the big drop, and it is indeed more like flying than falling. It helps you fully relax, too.

After that, you all head to the log drop ride despite Chara’s mock-protests about wet fur; the sun is out and the day is warm, so even though all of you get wet (although not as wet as the people deliberately waiting on the overhang to get soaked), it’s not long before you dry off.

Next, you all ride together on three different roller coasters. You opine that the wooden one was the best one because, while not as tall or as fast as the other two, it’s a much rougher ride and so there’s a greater sense of danger. (Asriel calls you an adrenaline junkie. You grin and say you’re guilty as charged.) Chara opines that the big one with the three loop-the-loops and upside-down twists and massive drops and sudden stop at the end was the best because it’s non-stop excitement, no time to get bored. Asriel sides with Chara on this one and you pout until the two of them grab you by the arms and flutter kisses on your cheeks and reduce you to a giant giggling mess. This, definitely, is way better than any roller coaster ride.

By now, all three of you are starving, so you head back to the parking lot to drag the cooler back into the park. This was a bad idea, you all agree; the next time you all do something like this, you’ll have to find some way to bring it into the park at the start and put it somewhere safe. Still, lunch is delicious and filling, so it could be worse. Once you’ve all gotten rid of your trash and returned the cooler to the car, you three get and split a funnel cake and get powdered sugar everywhere. It’s delicious.

Arcade games, prize game booths, more rides, the occasional rest... The rest of the day goes by so fast that once it’s almost over at the three of you are at the top of the ferris wheel, watching the firework show in the distance, it feels like... Well, like you wish you could rewind time to experience the joy all over again.

It’s a silly idea, you know. You know that very well. The necklace under your blouse with the fragmented heart and the word ‘forever’ (Asriel has ‘best’ and Chara has ‘friends’) is testament to this. These days are precious _because_ you’ll only experience them once.

“It’s kinda weird, huh,” Asriel murmurs, gazing out the window as purple and golden flowers explode in the sky.

“What is?” you murmur as you hold his paw.

“Just... all three of us being together and alive and happy.” He chuckles self-deprecatingly. “It feels like a dream sometimes, you know?”

Chara, who is sandwiched between you and Asriel, joins your hands together. “I know what you mean,” they sigh, and you shut your eyes to enjoy the feel of their fingers tracing your palm. “We’re all adults now. When I was a kid, I never imagined I’d make it to adulthood.”

“Chara...”

You know how Asriel feels. You know how Chara feels, for that matter. You kiss Chara on the shoulder and grin when they squawk a bit. You grin wider when Asriel turns his head and nuzzles them on the ear, making them squawk even louder. Even in the darkness, you can see the flush on their skin, and you curl your arm around theirs.

“I wasn’t asking for pity or anything,” they protest, lukewarm.

“I know. I just wanted to smooch you,” Asriel says. You nod vigorously in agreement.

And they snort and laugh, and it’s a sound both amused and shy and embarrassed and above all _sincere_ , and it makes you happier than you can articulate to hear it. “I can’t believe you two.”

“You know you love us,” you counter. “And you know you’re happy we all made it this far.”

“I know I am,” Asriel agrees quietly. “And if it hadn’t been for you, none of this would’ve ever happened.” He reaches over to squeeze your hand. “Thanks for being born, Frisk.”

“I-I,” you stammer, and then fall silent.

Chara rests their hand over his and leans over to kiss you back. You know for a fact that they can feel the heat in your face, because when they pull away, they give you a knowing smirk that nonetheless gentles as they shift to lean into you. You squeeze their and his hands back, and Asriel pulls both of you into a hug as fireworks whistle among the stars.

The ferris wheel begins to move again, and you all know that you’ll have one last go-around before everyone starts getting let off. You peek over at Chara, and they meet your eyes, and both of you understand without a word what to do. You get up, Chara slides over and pulls Asriel with them, and while he’s still surprised, you sit down on his other side and fling your arms around his shoulders in tandem with Chara until both of you are functionally clinging to his neck. He laughs and holds both of you and you each nuzzle and smooch his soft fur while ingratiating yourselves into his lap one leg at a time.

“Gosh, you two,” he murmurs in that I’m-bashful-but-awfully-pleased tone of voice he gets. “You really know how to cap off an amazing day.”

“That’s because we’re the best and you’re hopelessly smitten with us,” Chara brags in their usual joking bravado. “You nerd.”

He laughs and holds you both closer and plants kisses on you both, and each of you lean in and press foreheads in a triangle, chests touching until you can almost feel each other’s heartbeats. “Guess I can’t argue with that.” He breathes out a contented sigh, and you and Chara cuddle with him. “Adulthood, huh... It really is almost time for us to graduate.”

“We’ll do it together, though,” you swear, hands curling around to join with each of theirs. “Whatever the future holds, we’ll see it through side-by-side.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he murmurs affectionately.

“...You nerd,” Chara echoes.

No argument there. You just laugh quietly, but warmly, and bask in this feeling of unity for as long as the ride remains--and, really, for long thereafter.


End file.
